El lamento de Faramir
by G-Skywalker
Summary: AU. Faramir es el menor de los hijos del Senescal de Gondor, el más débil, y por supuesto, el menos merecedor del amor de su padre. El más joven de los descendientes de Númenor está obligado a enfrentarse día a día con sus demonios, inmerso bajo la opresiva sombra de su padre y buscando como refugio los brazos de su hermano.
1. Chapter 1

**_WARNING: INCESTO HERMANO/HERMANO Y PADRE/HIJO. VIOLACIÓN. LENGUAJE FUERTE. MUERTE DE UNO DE LOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES EN CAPÍTULOS POSTERIORES._**

* * *

"¡Faramir!"

Eso fue lo último que el más joven de los hijos del senescal de Gondor escuchó de la boca de su hermano, antes de ser empujado a un lado para apartarlo de la veloz flecha que tenía como objetivo clavarse directo en su corazón.

Una horda de orcos se había acercado demasiado a Ithilien, y los dos capitanes de Gondor apoyados por el grupo de exploradores bajo el comando de Faramir, fueron tras su caza.

La situación comenzó a tornarse más oscura cuando una segunda horda llegó por la retaguardia. En medio del caos, nadie pudo explicar cómo un grupo tan grande de orcos había logrado pasar desapercibido del primer grupo; sin embargo, los Hombres de Gondor estaban altamente cualificados para responder adecuadamente en aquellos casos de crisis y necesidad, manteniendo el ritmo y llevando la ventaja. No obstante, mientras Faramir se ocupaba de mantener al margen a los grupos que se habían dispersado, uno de los líderes de la compañía inmunda apuntó con su arco desde una distancia muy considerable para evitar ser visto por el joven Lord y disparó.

La flecha rompió el aire, e iba dispuesta a matar de un solo golpe, sin embargo Boromir quien instintivamente se mantenía siempre cerca de su hermano, reaccionó con rapidez y se interpuso al ataque.

La flecha se clavó con ferocidad en el hombro del hijo mayor, cayendo inmediatamente inconsciente en medio del campo. Los ojos de Faramir observaron horrorizados la escena.

"¡MI HERMANO!" chilló "¡MI HERMANO A CAÍDO!" corrió hasta donde el cuerpo estaba tendido y con lágrimas en los ojos y preso de la furia más pura que pocas veces en su vida había sentido, defendió con su espada y con su propio cuerpo a su misma sangre.

Cuando los dos bandos anunciaron la retirada, se dirigieron a galope tendido hacia Minas Tirith.

"¡MI HIJO!" exclamó el senescal de Gondor, Denethor II, al ver a su favorito tendido sobre una cama con el pecho cubierto de sangre. "¡Mi amado hijo!" – sus amargas lágrimas caían hasta chocar contra las mejillas de Boromir, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, como si estuviera sumergido en un profundo sueño.

"Mi Señor…" dijo uno de los curadores "debe salir de la habitación, tenemos que tratar a Lord Boromir de inmediato."

Denethor, preso de repente por una violenta ira, tomó al hombre del cuello y exclamó "¡mi hijo muere, y juro por los dioses que les cortaré la garganta a todos ustedes!" en seguida se volvió a Faramir "¡Tú! ¡traidor de tu propia sangre! ¡será mejor que me sigas, si no quieres que te mate a ti primero!"

Las plateadas lágrimas de Faramir se deslizaban por su maravilloso rostro rebosante de pena y angustia por la condición de su hermano y del más autentico temor ante el castigo que recibiría de su padre. Lo siguió de inmediato. Denethor se volteó antes de salir de la habitación y exclamó "¡Traigan a ese maldito brujo! ¡Responsable de la locura de enviar a mi hijo a una muerte segura!"

Faramir siguió en silencio a su airado padre hasta la sala de audiencias. Denethor se volteó y tiró violentamente del cabello de su hijo menor, obligándole a caer de rodillas "Tú deberías ser el que estuviera en esa cama, ¡TÚ!" gritó con odio. Faramir observó con temor aquella cara deformada por la furia y el desdén que siempre había estado presente cuando intercambiaban siquiera un par de miradas.

"Padre…" sollozó.

"¡No me llames así! No tienes el derecho. Tú debes defender a mi hijo aunque te cueste la vida. Solo así tendría sentido tu muerte, de lo contrario no me sirves para nada más. No haces más que torturarme. Te encargas de destruir todo lo que amo." Las lágrimas no cesaban de brotar de los hermosos ojos de Faramir, alimentadas por las crueles palabras de su padre, quien demostraba, desde las profundidades de su alma, cuanto le odiaba.

"¡Detén esta locura, Denethor!" La voz de Gandalf cayó como un rayo sobre el salón y el senescal quitó las manos de encima de su hijo.

"¡Tú! ¡Maldito brujo! Que no traes más que desdicha a estas tierras. ¡Encárgate de curar a mi hijo y no vuelvas a pisar mis dominios nunca más!"

"Faramir…" – la suave voz del mago llegó hasta los oídos del joven Lord "ven aquí."

"Atrévete a moverte de donde estás, Faramir, y haré que te arrepientas profundamente." Ante la amenaza de su padre, el capitán solo dedicó tal mirada al mago que le laceró terriblemente su corazón, y deseó acercarse al hermoso joven y protegerlo sobre su regazo.

"Tu hijo estará bien, Denethor, es fuerte y resistente. Debo salir en busca de unas hierbas que necesito para neutralizar por completo el veneno. No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que se levante de nuevo." Exclamó con la intención de calmar la desenfrenada ira del senescal. "Goza y celebra la salud de tu otro hijo, Faramir, que es igual de valioso."

"No hay valor en la debilidad." Contestó observando al joven Lord con desdén "no hay nada en este hombre que sea igual de valioso que MI hijo. Deja de perder el tiempo Mithrandir, y busca eso que Boromir necesita, si no quieres que mi justicia y mi dolor caigan sobre ti con tal ira que nunca habrás conocido antes. "Y tú," continuó dirigiéndose a su hijo menor "haz algo útil por primera vez en tu vida, aséate y repórtate de inmediato a tus deberes. Ahora." Faramir se levantó enseguida, con sumisión.

"No seas cruel con tu propia sangre, te lo suplico." Susurró Gandalf.

"Tú me has robado el amor de Faramir. Ser tu pupilo no ha hecho más que cosecharle el desprecio hacia su propio padre y te tome a ti en reemplazo."

"Eso no es verdad, Padre." Expresó la suave voz de Faramir "Nada puede compararse al amor que siento por ti y por mi hermano."

"¿Dejándole al borde de la muerte para salvar tu propia vida?" inquirió el senescal soltando un bufido, y sin esperar respuesta, salió de la sala a paso rápido y firme. Gandalf, con compasión en sus ojos, se acercó al joven Lord y le puso su mano sobre el hombro. "Nada de lo que ha pasado a sido culpa tuya, Faramir" susurró "espero que lo entiendas."

"No, Mithrandir, mi padre tiene razón." Los ojos azules del Hombre estaban cargados de culpa y de insondable tristeza, esa que parecía ensombrecerle el corazón mientras corrían los años. "Mi deber es también proteger al futuro senescal de Gondor. La vida de mi hermano vale más que la mía."

"No hables con las palabras de tu padre." Contestó el mago "No permitas que su sombra te absorba. Eres tan valioso como tu hermano. Y estoy seguro, porque te conozco y porque lo escuché de la boca de tus hombres, que peleaste con valentía y extraordinaria habilidad en el campo de batalla."

Faramir parecía observar otras escenas que desfilaban solo delante de sus propios ojos, y Gandalf supo que sus palabras no eran escuchadas. "Debo volver a mis deberes." Susurró el capitán, levantando la vista hacia el viejo mago y esbozando una falsa sonrisa. Antes de verlo desaparecer por la puerta, Gandalf se dirigió a él por última vez "No te alejes del lado de tu hermano. Le alegrará el corazón ver que estás bien en cuanto despierte."

Faramir fue hasta sus aposentos, se despojó de sus ropas manchadas por las huellas del combate y se metió al cuarto de baño. La bañera de piedra lo recibió con ternura, cubriendo su cuerpo mallugado con agua caliente y aromatizada. Cerró sus ojos e imaginó que en cuanto saliera de la bañera, todas sus penas se deslizarían de su cuerpo como lo hacían las gotas, y no volverían a atormentarlo nunca más.

Era la primera vez que herían a Boromir por su culpa y el tormento por su sufrimiento era desconsolador. El inmenso amor que sentía por su hermano no podía ser explicado con palabras, y cuando le vio caer, Faramir también se sintió herido, e incluso en aquel momento, sumergido en la quietud del agua, sentía como si su corazón de hecho hubiera recibido aquella flecha maldita.

"Yo debería estar en el lugar de mi hermano" pensó con mucho dolor "esa debió ser la hora de mi muerte."

Luego de asegurarse de haber limpiado bien su cuerpo, Salió de la bañera y cogió la toalla más cercana enrollándosela a la cintura. Decidió ir a visitar a su hermano antes de comenzar con sus deberes, para asegurarse que las cosas se mantenían estables desde su salida con su padre.

Sin embargo, aquello tendría que esperar.

Su corazón se disparó al ver a su padre sentado a la orilla de su cama. Cualquier atisbo de esperanza que hubiera mantenido en aquel trágico día desapareció por completo. Faramir no dijo nada, se mantuvo de pie al marco de la puerta, paralizado. Denethor se levantó y recorrió las estancias de su hijo con la mirada. Se acercó al pequeño escritorio delante de la ventana y rosó levemente el montículo de pergaminos y libros que estaban sobre su superficie.

"Nunca has sido un buen guerrero." comenzó "Desperdiciaste tu tiempo escribiendo poesía." Faramir pudo percibir la burla en la voz de su padre. "Eres débil de corazón y vacilas a la hora de clavarle la espada a tus enemigos. Boromir nunca duda. Boromir nunca descuida sus espaldas."

"Eran…" su voz se perdió. La inseguridad de que si debía o no defenderse impidió que dijera más, y aquello hizo que el enfado de Denethor comenzara a encenderse.

"¿Eran qué?"

"Eran demasiados enemigos. Más de los que teníamos noticias, nos doblaban en número y no eran orcos comunes. Ellos no le temen al sol, y son mucho más resistentes."

"Excusas. No son más que excusas." – inquirió con desdén.

Faramir no respondió, sabía que sea lo que sea que dijera, su padre encontraría alguna manera de hacerle ver el error que había cometido. Denethor tampoco continuó, y su vista estuvo fija en el montón de papeles sobre la mesa. Luego de unos momentos de pausa, volvió a dirigirse a su hijo, y Faramir reconoció que el tono de su voz era diferente…

"¿Piensas en mí cuando escribes estas poesías?" preguntó el senescal en susurros.

"Si, mi Señor." Mintió.

"Recítame algo." Le ordenó. Su mente estaba tan nublada de miedo que no fue capaz de encontrar ni el más básico de los versos. Su boca permaneció cerrada y tras la acuchillante mirada de su padre supo que no le quedaba más que apagarse y esperar a que aquel tormentoso día terminara.

"Acércate a mí." Faramir caminó a paso lento hasta llegar frente Denethor. El Señor de Gondor lo observó. Estaba desnudo, lo único que le protegía era la suave lana que rodeaba su cintura y Faramir vio lujuria en los ojos de su padre.

Denethor rosó sus dedos por el duro abdomen de su hijo. "Nadie va a amarte, Faramir. Tu debilidad no hace más que causar lástima y repulsión." Los dígitos luego se posaron en la mejilla del joven Lord y en un movimiento brusco, haló de sus hebras doradas y le obligó a caer de rodillas.

"Por favor, Padre…" imploró con su voz suave, sabiendo lo que estaría obligado a hacer a continuación. Sus ruegos no fueron escuchados y Denethor sacó su erección por entre la túnica. Atrayendo con violencia la cabeza de su hijo, le obligó a llenar su boca con su hombría. "Chupa" susurró, y Faramir contuvo sus ganas de vomitar, sabiendo que su padre le obligaría a limpiarlo él mismo como había pasado en ocasiones anteriores.

Su padre jadeaba de placer, y aquel sonido repugnante llegaba hasta los oídos de Faramir y le torturaban. Denethor sacó su hombría de la boca de su hijo y le obligó a mirar hacia arriba. "¿Entiendes por qué hago esto? Me arrebataste al amor de mi vida, Faramir. Desde tu nacimiento, no ha pasado un solo día sin que tu rostro me recuerde a ella. Mi Finduilas…" susurró y su cara se deformó por el dolor "Este es tu deber. Es lo menos que puedes hacer por torturar a tu propio padre."

Tomó a su hermoso hijo por sus cabellos dorados de nuevo y lo arrastró hasta el escritorio frente a la ventana. En el camino, la toalla que protegía la cintura de Faramir cayó al suelo. Denethor le golpeó la mejilla sobre la mesa y le separó las piernas. El joven Lord no dijo nada, sabía que no importaba cuanto rogara que se detuviera, su padre iría hasta el final. Sus lágrimas aterrizaban en el escritorio y mojaban los pergaminos que habían grabado aquellas palabras hermosas que le salían del corazón.

Su padre lo penetró profundamente y Faramir gritó. El terrible dolor de ser tomado con tanta brutalidad le hizo desear, una vez más, que aquella flecha hubiera terminado con su vida. Su cuerpo sangraba y su corazón palpitaba como si se tratara de una herida que tenía sobre el pecho. "Eres hermoso…" jadeaba Denethor sobre su espalda "Este es tu lugar, hijo mío." Las veces que Faramir había escuchado que su padre le llamaba "hijo" eran en estos momentos. Quizás, pensaba, los únicos momentos en los que Denethor se sentía orgulloso de él.

Sintió como la semilla de su padre llenaba su interior y pensó que no importaba cuantas veces intentara quitarse esa horrible sensación, no lograría hacerla desaparecer, así como no lograría que su padre dejara de ponerle las manos encima. La hombría de Denethor salió de su interior y segundos después escuchó como los pasos se alejaban y el sonido de la puerta cerrándose los hizo desaparecer por completo.


	2. Chapter 2

"¿Cómo está mi hermano?" preguntó Faramir a uno de los sanadores que se encargaba del futuro Senescal.

"Mejorando, mi Señor. En este momento está durmiendo, el mago Mithrandir nos proporcionó la medicina que necesitábamos para neutralizar el veneno de la flecha, no hace falta nada más por hacer, solo esperar a que despierte."

El corazón de Faramir se llenó de emoción tras la noticia, y entró a la habitación donde su hermano reposaba. Su rostro denotaba paz, no parecía estar sufriendo y eso le alivió. Acercó una de las sillas a la altura del rostro de Boromir y se sentó. Lo observó por unos momentos. Si su hermano moría, Faramir sabía que no podría sobrevivir demasiado sin él. Su propia pena y la ira de su padre lo obligarían a seguirlo, a donde fuera que la muerte le llevara.

Se inclinó y sacó la mano de Boromir por debajo de la sabana. Se alegró de sentir que ya no estaba tan fría como al principio, pero aún no había recuperado del todo su calidez característica. "Estoy aquí, hermano." Susurró amorosamente, sosteniendo la mano de Boromir entre las suyas "Tú eres fuerte, Boromir. Siempre lo has sido." Una sonrisa de remembranza se dibujó en el suave rostro de Faramir, recordando las incontables ocasiones en las que su hermano había regresado prácticamente ileso de situaciones imposibles "Sé que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme." Se levantó de la silla y se sentó a un costado de la cama sin soltar la mano de su hermano "Aún así, no puedo dejar escapar a la criatura inmunda que te postró en esta cama. Te juro que la encontraré y te vengaré." dijo, y una intensa llama de determinación se encendió en los ojos azules del capitán.

Después de revisar su ritmo respiratorio y el estado de los vendajes, Faramir se inclinó lentamente sobre la cabeza de Boromir, y sus frentes se tocaron "¿puedes sentirme, hermano?" susurró, "estoy aquí contigo". Recordó las veces en las que habían compartido lecho cuando eran niños. Boromir siempre le permitía dormir con la cabeza sobre su pecho a la altura del corazón, y la calidez y protección del regazo de su hermano mayor siempre le reconfortaban y alejaban todos los pensamientos y recuerdos tortuosos que ya comenzaban a pesar sobre él. Impulsado por aquellos hermosos recuerdos, con muchísimo cuidado hizo el cuerpo de Boromir a un lado y se acostó. La cabeza de su hermano ahora reposaba sobre su hombro, y Faramir posó sus labios sobre su cabello, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por aquella esencia tan familiar…

Sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz en susurros del sanador. "Mi Señor… llamé a la puerta, pero nadie respondió" se excusó cuando Faramir levantó la vista "es hora de lavar la herida de Lord Boromir… con mucho respeto, le pido que abandone la habitación."

"Solo necesito un momento." Contestó, el sanador asintió y le brindó la privacidad que demandaba. Faramir se levantó con cuidado y volvió a colocar a su hermano en su posición original "Volveré a visitarte en cuanto terminen de atenderte…" dijo escondiendo de nuevo la mano que había tomado sobre las mantas. Luego se inclinó y depositó un casto beso en los labios de su hermano y la sensación cálida que se instaló en su pecho le hizo sonreír. No había manera de explicar el amor que sentía por Boromir, la admiración que sus ojos reflejaban cuando su magnífico hermano demostraba sus habilidades y completaba con éxito cualquier clase de misión que le fuera encomendada. Su padre nunca tuvo motivos para quejarse de él, Boromir era perfecto, y Faramir no podía explicar cómo su hermano le correspondía aquel amor, aun cuando él era tan débil y susceptible a cometer errores que no hacían más que enardecer la ira de su padre.

No deseaba más que permanecer a su lado hasta que despertara. Temía que Boromir por fin abriera los ojos y él no estuviera ahí, pero tenía que atender sus deberes y principalmente, ir en busca del responsable de toda aquella desgracia.

Una sensación familiar de soledad le embargó cuando no tuvo más remedio que salir de la habitación y buscar a sus comandantes. Se dirigió a uno de los puestos de avanzada al sur de Minas Tirith. "¿Noticias?" preguntó al cruzar la puerta. "No, mi Señor" contestó uno de los comandantes, un Hombre de cabellos oscuros y mirada potente "Aún no han encontrado un rastro claro…"

"Manda a cuantos hombres sean necesarios. Quiero partir cuanto antes." dicho esto, el comandante comenzó a gritar órdenes de inmediato. Faramir salió y se dirigió a la torre de armas de su Compañía para realizar el conteo de aquel día y revisar su estado. Podía delegar la tarea a alguien más, pero se sentía más seguro si él mismo se encargaba de todo lo que tuviera que ver con su mantenimiento. El comandante que le asistía lo esperaba junto a otros caballeros a la entrada de la torre. "Mi Señor" saludó con una sonrisa en su rostro, y Faramir le devolvió el gesto. "Aunque usted no me haya informado al respecto, mi Señor, con todo respeto pido el permiso para acompañarle a su misión. Nada me honraría más que tener la oportunidad de cabalgar como parte de su Compañía." Dijo el comandante mientras comenzaban con la revisión de las lanzas. Faramir lo observó. No era parte de los exploradores de Ithilien que estaban bajo su mando, pero estaba al tanto de su asombrosa habilidad con el arco. "Sería como condenarte a una muerte segura." Contestó con sinceridad. Sabía que para estas alturas los orcos ya habían redoblado su número, por lo que había decidido no ordenarle a ninguno de sus hombres que le siguiera, aquella decisión debían tomarla ellos mismos. "Sería un honor morir bajo su mando." resolvió el caballero. Faramir no contestó, y centró su atención en la ocupación. Pensó en qué clase de honor habría en morir debido a sus malas decisiones, esas que su padre se encargaba de resaltar cada vez que volvía de una misión. Aún cuando pensaba que había actuado de la mejor manera posible, nada resultaba correcto a los ojos del Senescal, a menos que fuera Boromir quien comandara, entonces sus regresos eran convertidos en grandes hazañas, y el orgullo brillaba en los ojos de su padre. Porque Boromir era perfecto.

Luego de cuatro horas, terminaron con la revisión de la mitad del armamento de los exploradores de Ithilien y Faramir ordenó continuar con las restantes al día siguiente, puesto que el Sol se estaba ocultando y la percepción ya no sería tan precisa. Cuando se dispuso a abandonar la torre, el comandante atrajo de nuevo su atención, "Mi Señor" dijo acercándose al capitán. Faramir supo que el caballero esperaba una respuesta a su petición. Luego de meditarlo unos momentos le dedicó una leve sonrisa y posó su mano en su hombro "Permiso concedido" susurró. El caballero le devolvió el gesto y le agradeció con vehemencia. "No estés agradecido" el semblante del capitán se ensombreció "No puedo garantizar tu retorno con vida. Esta no es una misión oficial, no es una orden del Senescal de Gondor, por lo que tu reconocimiento y recompensa no representarán el sacrificio que asumirás al formar parte de esta Compañía." El caballero negó con la cabeza y contestó "Lo único que quiero es demostrar mi valía ante usted. Sería un honor para mí si algún día mis habilidades me llevaran a formar parte de los exploradores de Ithilien, y no hay mejor forma de averiguar si soy merecedor de tal honor que luchar a su lado en el campo de batalla." Faramir observó los ojos del hombre no percibiendo más que sinceridad y orgullo, y supo que no habría manera de hacerle cambiar de opinión. "Gracias." Susurró conmovido "Mi hermano y yo no olvidaremos tu valentía."

Dejando atrás al caballero, se dirigió finalmente al castillo. Tenía que soportar solo una tortura más por aquel día, y era cenar con el Senescal. No importaba cuan exquisitos y dignos de grandes palacios fueran los platos que se servían en el comedor de los Señores de Minas Tirith, aquella frialdad que se sentaba con ellos se encargaba de que la comida resultara insípida. Pero estaba obligado a acompañar a su padre aún cuando ninguno de los dos lo disfrutara.

A pesar de los pensamientos sombríos, una sincera sonrisa se asomó por el bello rostro del capitán, cuando vio al mago gris en su camino hacia los comedores.

"Mithrandir", exclamó acercándose a su maestro "no tuve la oportunidad de agradecer por lo que hiciste por Boromir, que no hubiera sobrevivido sin tu asistencia. No encuentro la manera más apropiada y digna de gratificarte, pero si hay algo que desees, estoy dispuesto a cumplir lo que sea que demandes."

"Entonces, mi querido Faramir, permíteme rogarte que reconsideres tu decisión de ir a tomar venganza. Hay otros asuntos por los que tenemos que preocuparnos ahora. Las sombras están saliendo de su exilio, y debemos mantenernos vigilantes. Una acción como esta solo te llevará a la perdición. No arriesgues tu vida ni la de tus hombres, que tiempos más oscuros se acercan, y con dolor en mi corazón te advierto que estaremos obligados a enfrentar estos pesares día con día."

"Por favor no trates de persuadirme." contestó "Necesito hacer esto."

"¿Cómo crees que se sentirá tu hermano si mueres en esta misión? ¿De qué habrá servido que haya puesto su vida en peligro por ti si de todos modos vas en busca de ese fatal destino? No tienes culpa de nada."

"Por supuesto que sí. No puedo evitar ver a mi hermano en tal estado y no pensar en cortar la garganta de la abominación causante de tanto sufrimiento… No puedo soportar el dolor de mi padre tampoco… ya he hecho demasiado." Gandalf vio la sombra que dominaba la mirada de Faramir. El mago supo que aquella no era más que una prueba que se había impuesto el mismo para demostrar su valía. "Faramir…" susurró acercándose a su pupilo y tomándolo firmemente de los hombros "No tienes que probar nada. Aún cuando tu padre dice lo contrario, tus hombres estuvieron presentes cuando tu hermano fue herido. Siempre has demostrado la misma habilidad que Boromir en el campo de batalla, y la gente de Gondor te admira con la misma intensidad, Faramir, pero más importante, te adoran. Tú posees algo que Boromir nunca tendrá, bondad en tu corazón. Los caballeros siguen a Boromir porque deben hacerlo, sin embargo te siguen a ti porque has sabido ganarte su simpatía, y no hay nada más valioso que eso. Ellos están dispuestos a morir por ti, y mucho me temo que perderemos demasiadas vidas valiosas en esta batalla sin sentido."

La testarudez del capitán era algo con lo que Gandalf luchaba muy a menudo cuando asuntos que tuvieran que ver con su familia nublaban el sentido común de Faramir. Siempre fue razón de preocupación el enorme dominio que tenía Denethor sobre su hijo menor y aquello hacía que Gandalf se preguntara si el Senescal empleaba otras formas de someterle a su voluntad más que atacarle con palabras crueles a la menor oportunidad. Sin embargo y a pesar de su insistencia por averiguar algo, Faramir era incapaz de hablar en contra de su padre.

"No puedo dejar que escapen sin someterlos a la justicia de Gondor" contestó con enfado "Han herido al orgullo de mi Casa, y ha sido todo por mis negligencias. Boromir nunca descuida sus espaldas."

"Tú no eres así, Faramir…" susurró el mago con suavidad "esas son palabras que solo escucharía de la boca de tu padre. No te dejes cegar por su orgullo al creer que la vida de Boromir importa más que la tuya. La sangre de Númenor corre con más fuerza por tus venas que por las de tu hermano, y eres poseedor de un semblante propio de los reyes antiguos, aunque tus pesares logren opacarlo en ocasiones. Por lo que te suplico, desiste de esta locura, ya llegará el momento de tomar venganza por esta y muchas otras desgracias que nos acontecerán."

El dolor y la compasión embargaron el corazón de Gandalf al ver que, una vez más, sus palabras no eran del todo asimiladas, la sombra de Denethor dominaba y manipulaba el alma de Faramir, quien no era capaz de escuchar más razones que las de su propio padre.

"Lo siento."

El mago observó como Faramir se alejaba y se preguntó con pesar si aquella sería la última vez que intercambiaría palabras con el capitán de Gondor.

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron para cederle el paso. Faramir vio que su padre ya estaba alimentándose, y ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la vista de la comida para ver a su hijo. Faramir se sentó al otro extremo de la mesa, frente al Senescal.

Luego de un largo silencio, las puertas del comedor volvieron a abrirse, y uno de los comandantes entró atropelladamente a la sala.

"Lord Faramir… Les hemos encontrado." Anunció sin aliento. "Están a cuatro días de distancia de Minas Tirith. Si partimos antes del amanecer, les alcanzaremos en tres días a galope mientras el sol esté alto, que es cuando suspenden la marcha."

"En ese caso, preparen todo lo que haga falta, no hay tiempo que perder." Contestó sintiendo a flor de piel el furor de la batalla cercana. El comandante se inclinó y salió casi corriendo de la sala. Denethor llevó sus ojos hasta su hijo y exclamó "Ya que esta ha sido tu decisión, te advierto que no permitiré que pises las tierras de Gondor de nuevo si fallas. Si no traes ante mí la cabeza de la criatura inmunda que se atrevió a herir a mi hijo, será mejor que nunca más regreses. No permitiré que le derrames más deshonra a mi Casa. ¿Me has oído?" dijo con desdén. "Sí, mi señor." contestó Faramir con decisión. Por supuesto que no se atrevería a volver cargando la derrota sobre su espalda. O traía la cabeza del enemigo o moría en el intento, era algo que se había resuelto al instante de tomar aquella decisión. "Déjame comer en paz" continuó Denethor "Vete de aquí." Faramir soltó con cuidado el tenedor y se levantó de la mesa "Si, mi señor." dijo y salió a paso lento de las estancias.

Después de haberse asegurado que los menesteres para el viaje y la batalla estaban siendo atendidos, decidió ir a descansar un par de horas antes de la partida, no sin antes pasar a visitar a su hermano. Faramir entró en silencio, y se sentó de nuevo a un costado de la cama de Boromir. Permanecía en el mismo estado, sumido en un sueño pacífico. Sus ojos lo observaron con la misma devoción de siempre y una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en su hermoso rostro. "Los hemos encontrado." susurró. "Partiremos mañana antes del amanecer. No sé cuantos días estaré fuera y si despiertas y no estoy a tu lado, no es porque no piense en ti, todo lo contrario, será porque estaré ejecutando un acto de amor en tu nombre, espero que lo comprendas, por si no regreso. No quiero que te culpes por lo que pueda pasar, es algo que tengo que hacer y ha sido mi decisión; así que no debes culpar a padre, quien también te echa de menos con la misma intensidad que yo." Faramir se acercó y dejó que la suave y rítmica respiración de su hermano acariciara sus labios "despierta pronto." Posó sus labios sobre los de Boromir y se mantuvo en la misma posición durante un rato, tratando de construir el más vivo recuerdo de la cálida boca de su hermano para recurrir a él en horas desesperadas.

Y con todo el dolor en su corazón, no tuvo más remedio que levantarse de la cama y caminar hacia la salida.


	3. Chapter 3

Sus ojos se abrieron de súbito en medio de la oscuridad absoluta cuando sintió como la cama se inclinaba levemente a su lado derecho. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, una fuerte mano se aferró a su cadera y el cuerpo se fue encima suyo. "No…" susurró instintivamente, pero una poderosa fuerza ajena a él le impidió decir más, su voz desapareció, y Faramir comprendió lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Una mano áspera y fría se coló bajo su camisa y acarició su espalda. Sus ojos aún no se acostumbraban a la penumbra, pero Faramir conocía muy bien el toque de aquellas manos violentas, el olor que desprendía ese cuerpo y la intimidante presencia que lograba menguarlo, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerle desaparecer, como hubiera deseado.

Las manos llegaron hasta sus anchos hombros y lo tocaron con fuerza, y las uñas dejaban marcas a su paso. Faramir yacía inmóvil, preso de su propio miedo, mientras su cuerpo era cruelmente asaltado como en tantas otras noches. Las manos se aferraron al cuello del capitán y pensó que le estrangularían, sin embargo no fue más que obligado a arquear la espalda y la mano se coló por sobre su pecho, recorriendo la esculpida figura del Hombre. Faramir apretaba los dientes, no había nada que decir, nada que hacer, solo esperar a que la pesadilla terminara.

Tocaba sus pezones con frenesí, apretándole y halándole sin importar cuánto dolor pudiera sentir. "No vas a regresar…" susurró Denethor con voz áspera al oído de su hijo "No vas a regresar…" La mano bajó por su abdomen, asegurándose de explorar cada volumen, cada rincón del cuerpo de Faramir. Se coló por los pantalones y fue cuando el capitán intentó liberarse, pero Denethor enterró sus uñas en el cuello que apretaba y le obligó a inclinarse hacia abajo para mantenerlo dominado "Eres demasiado débil… vas a morir…" susurraba, llevando su mano más cerca de su objetivo "voy a tomarte hasta que el sol esté a punto de alzarse, y tú no tengas más destino que dirigirte a tu final…" la mano rosó el vello dorado y Denethor jadeó de placer al sentirlo entre sus dedos "morirás sin ser amado… sin ser recordado… sin honor…". La mano se cerró sobre el flácido miembro del joven Lord. "Respóndeme…" ordenó, "Si, mi Señor..." contestó Faramir con voz vacía. Denethor entonces llevó su mano hasta la abertura y sin el menor cuidado, introdujo sus dos dedos profundamente, y Faramir resopló sintiendo como si le quemaran vivo desde las entrañas. "¿Amas a tu padre, Faramir?" preguntó Denethor entre jadeos, moviendo sus dedos en el interior de su hijo. Faramir no respondió, nunca lo hacía, a menos que su padre se lo pidiera. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, y su cabeza yacía enterrada en la almohada.

Sintió la hombría de Denethor cerca de su abertura. Su cuerpo se cerró, no lo deseaba, lo aborrecía, pero ese era su lugar. El duro miembro se abrió paso con ferocidad, entrando hasta la raíz, y Faramir no pudo contener los gritos. Aún cuando deseaba con todas sus fuerzas mantener la boca cerrada, el dolor era extremo y sus lamentos no hacían más que alimentar la lujuria del Senescal.

"Oh, Faramir…" susurraba "mi hijo…". Cada vez que Denethor empujaba hacia adentro Faramir sentía su propia carne al rojo vivo. Para sorpresa y horror del capitán, Denethor sacó su hombría de su cuerpo y le obligó a tenderse sobre su espalda. Ahora que los ojos de Faramir se habían adaptado a la penumbra, pudo verlo claramente. Siempre ataviado con sus ropas oscuras, la cascada plateada que caía sobre su cabeza y reposaba en sus hombros, la mirada orgullosa, llena de pesares y ambición… los ojos dilatados de pasión por su propia sangre. Denethor nunca había obligado a Faramir a voltearse mientras lo tomaba, siempre había evitado el rostro de su hijo en el acto, pero esta vez se encontraron cara a cara. "Esta será la última vez que te tome…" susurró con rigidez "quiero verte mientras lo hago."

Separó las piernas de su hijo y una intensa llamarada de lujuria alumbró los ojos del Senescal. "Tan hermoso…" susurraba observando al Hombre dorado que yacía tendido sobre la cama. Faramir mantenía sus ojos cerrados, evitando que sus recuerdos grabaran demasiado aquella expresión en el rostro de su padre. "Mírame…" ordenó, pero los párpados continuaron cerrados. "He dicho, ¡MÍRAME!" gritó airoso y Faramir no tuvo más remedio que desvelar sus ojos, que no demostraban más que humillación y una insondable desolación. Con las lagunas azules obligadas a observarlo, Denethor se impulsó de nuevo dentro de su hijo y lo tomó con desenfreno, ahogado en su propio placer.

La tortura duró la noche entera, tal y como lo había prometido el Senescal, quien luchaba con todas sus fuerzas contra la necesidad de dejarse arrastrar por el clímax, hasta que no tuvo más remedio que permitir que la explosión de sensaciones le inundara, y su semilla corrompió una vez más el cuerpo de su hijo.

Faltaban pocas horas para el amanecer y Faramir se levantó de la cama luego de que su padre abandonó la habitación. El simple hecho de sentarse resultaba sumamente doloroso, pero luchó por llegar hasta la bañera y lavarse toda aquella desdicha. Frotó sus uñas contra su piel para intentar arrancarse la horrible sensación que dejaban las manos de su padre, pero no importaba cuanto lo intentara, ya formaba parte de su ser.

Pensó en Boromir. Muchas veces había sido tema de discordia entre él y Denethor por la manera en que trataba a su hijo menor. Denethor había aprendido a controlarse cuando Boromir estaba cerca, y la mayoría de las veces simplemente se limitaba a pretender que Faramir no estaba ahí. Hace tiempo atrás Boromir había llegado a sospechar que alguien estaba abusando físicamente de su hermano, cuando lo notaba adolorido o con marcas en su cuerpo que no eran producto del ejercicio o de las misiones, Boromir conocía las heridas que producían las batallas, y esas no se le parecían. Faramir se enfrentó a duros cuestionamientos. Boromir le había prometido matar a quien fuera el responsable, y aquellas palabras incluso las había pronunciado delante de su padre, aunque sin ninguna pretensión. Boromir estaba al tanto del rechazo que sufría su hermano por parte de Denethor, pero ni siquiera a él se le ocurriría que era su propio padre quien lastimaba el cuerpo de su hijo y además lo utilizaba para satisfacer sus deseos sexuales. Faramir estaba seguro que su hermano podría matar a su propio padre si se enteraba de lo que sucedía, y no quería hacerle cargar con la maldición de haber levantado la espada contra su sangre. Boromir era feliz, e iba a tomar las riendas de Gondor después de su padre, y por tanto Faramir no era capaz de hacer pública la terrible deshonra que humillaba su Casa.

Salió del cuarto de baño y se vistió. El cielo comenzaba a teñirse de purpura, y Faramir supo que tenía que darse prisa.

El toque de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos, "Adelante" contestó, y dos caballeros entraron a las estancias. "Mi señor", dijeron hincando la rodilla para después dirigirse rápidamente a la escultura de piedra al fondo de la habitación que vestía la armadura del capitán. Ambos caballeros comenzaron a armar a Faramir y uno de ellos le entregó su espada y el yelmo. "Ya es hora, mi Señor."

Afuera hacía bastante frío, la ciudad aún dormía, pero en el castillo ya había mucho movimiento. Los caballeros iban de un lado a otro gritando y atendiendo órdenes y Faramir se dirigió a uno de sus comandantes "¿Cuántos guerreros?" preguntó, el Hombre sonrió y contestó "Todos los exploradores de Ithilien se han presentado, mi Señor, además de otro puñado más de caballeros que desean acompañarle. Sin embargo no hemos preparado los suficientes menesteres para llevar una compañía tan numerosa, por lo que delegué la tarea de seleccionar a los mejores para el honor".

Faramir observó a su alrededor. Había cientos de hombres preparándose o ayudando con los últimos arreglos para el viaje, y no pudo evitar sentirse tremendamente agradecido. Todos estaban ahí por voluntad propia, y Faramir prometió nunca olvidar aquella muestra de fidelidad y valentía. "Entonces tenemos que partir ya" resolvió dirigiéndose hacia la salida del castillo donde los caballos aguardaban. Habían sido seleccionados cien hombres, de los cuales treinta eran arqueros, y entre ellos Faramir reconoció al joven comandante que le asistía con el mantenimiento de las armas, y no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa que este le dedicaba.

"¡Faramir!" ante el llamado, el capitán volteó la cabeza, encontrándose con el viejo mago gris, y cuando estuvo a punto de replicarle que no intentara convencerlo de olvidar la venganza, Gandalf simplemente lo abrazó con ímpetu y exclamó "Cuídate, idiota testarudo..." susurró, y Faramir se dejó envolver por los cálidos y protectores brazos. "Lo haré." contestó, "por favor, encárgate de manejar a mi hermano cuando despierte…" La preocupación de la posible reacción de Boromir le prensaba el corazón. "Oh, por supuesto que me encargaré de él, mi querido Faramir, un hermano idiota es más que suficiente" dijo con una amorosa sonrisa en el rostro. Faramir le depositó un beso en la mejilla y le agradeció, luego se dirigió a su compañía exclamando "El tiempo nos apremia. Cabalgaremos con pocos intervalos de descanso, si es que queremos alcanzarlos a la mañana del tercer día. Todos aquellos que han estado envueltos de cualquier manera en la ejecución de esta misión, no serán olvidados ni por mi hermano ni por mí. No hay modo de asegurar lo que allá encontraremos, puede que lo resolvamos con una rotunda victoria o que muchos de nosotros perezcamos en el intento, pero estoy seguro que es una perspectiva de la que todos estamos conscientes." el majestuoso capitán, que había aplastado por completo aquella parte temerosa e insegura que solo su padre lograba hacer surgir, subió a su corcel en la vanguardia de la valerosa compañía, con un regio porte que lograba llenar el corazón de sus guerreros con gran vigor y ferocidad por la batalla cercana "¡Ha llegado nuestra hora de tomar venganza!" gritó "¡Con nosotros cabalga el honor de las gentes de Gondor!" Y entre vítores voraces, la compañía inició su descenso por la resplandeciente ciudad de Minas Tirith.

Gandalf los siguió hasta la Puerta, y ahí observó como el capitán y sus caballeros se perdían en la lejanía sobre los campos del Pelennor no pudiendo evitar que la zozobra le oprimiera ante la perspectiva de un futuro incierto. Había demasiado movimiento en las ciudades muertas, y tal y como lo había dicho Faramir, no cabía duda de que ignoraban lo que encontrarían sobre aquellas tierras malditas.


	4. Chapter 4

Arribaron a Osgiliath al mediodía del primer día de marcha. Faramir ordenó desmontar para tomar los alimentos, y no debían demorarse en ello más de una hora, así que los caballeros que estaban de guardia en la antigua ciudad de los reyes ayudaron a atender las necesidades de la compañía para apresurar el proceso.

"¿Puedo acompañarle, mi Señor?" preguntó Elénnor, el joven arquero que le asistía en el mantenimiento de las armas, mientras le extendía un cuenco con sopa al capitán, quien mantenía su vista sobre el mapa. Faramir asintió con la cabeza y tomó el trasto, simplemente para dejarlo a un lado en el suelo; sabía que tenía que alimentarse bien, pero el apetito no llegaba.

"¿Puedo preguntar por la salud de Lord Boromir?" dijo el caballero engullendo un pedazo de pan "No han permitido que nadie entre a visitarlo desde que arribaron de la misión en Ithilien, y todos sus hombres están preocupados por su desarrollo." "Mi hermano está bien," contestó el capitán "Lord Denethor es muy precavido cuando se trata de la salud de Boromir, y no permite que nadie a parte de nosotros ingrese a la Casa de Curación donde está instalado, pero no existen razones para temer por su vida, lo más grave ya ha pasado."

"Esas son noticias alentadoras mi Señor, aunque personalmente nunca dudé de su recuperación, porque si usted me permite el atrevimiento, Lord Denethor fue bendecido por los Dioses con dos hijos poseedores de tan admirable valentía y vigor, y en definitiva, difíciles de roer" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro "Gondor no podría estar en mejores manos."

Los ojos de Faramir estudiaron al joven caballero, tratando de detectar alguna pretensión de burla en sus palabras, pero no advirtió más que sinceridad y le agradeció. Se preguntó qué era lo que veían los guerreros de Gondor en él; si alguien había sido capaz de detectar su debilidad, sus inseguridades… ¿Cómo era posible que le trataran con tanto respeto si muchos de ellos habían atestiguado los informes que rendía ante su padre cuando volvía de alguna misión? ¿Cómo seguían confiando en él cuando cometía tantos errores?... sus ojos siguieron encima del comandante aunque sin prestarle atención, inmerso en sus propios pensamientos; en cambio, ante la potente mirada del capitán, el caballero preguntó nervioso "¿Le he molestado mi Señor?", los ojos de Faramir volvieron al presente y permitiéndose sonreír, contestó "en absoluto, estaba pensando en otra cosa." Y con esto su atención volvió a centrarse en el mapa.

Esta vez fue Elénnor quien sostuvo la mirada. La admiración que sentía por Faramir era lo que le había arrastrado a tomar parte de las misiones más peligrosas que se le presentaban a cualquier oportunidad, aunque no fuera su obligación tener que asistirlas. Quería hacerse notar por sus habilidades, quería que el capitán de Ithilien viera en él una opción para su comando, pero al parecer no había tenido mucho éxito, y el único modo que había encontrado para acercarse a Faramir era con las tareas de mantenimiento de las armas. Hecho que disfrutaba en sobremanera, por cierto.

En esos largos turnos trabajando en la torre, el capitán se mostraba cordial y abierto a conversaciones casuales, a diferencia de su hermano mayor, con quien era imposible cruzar palabra fuera de las horas de servicio y al que se le debía hablar con absoluta puntualidad; Faramir era mucho más accesible y transmitía una agradable sensación de comodidad, por lo que sus hombres habían aprendido no solo a respetarlo sino que también a valorar su buen corazón. No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que el comandante notara que el capitán era víctima de grandes tormentos. Faramir no hablaba de sí mismo, era un excelente oyente, pero nunca había entablado una verdadera amistad con nadie, ni siquiera cuando era un niño y sus ojos fueran la imagen de la inocencia, nadie sabía qué clase de demonios lograban oscurecer su semblante, y quizás nadie lo iba a saber nunca.

"Es hora de partir."

La voz del capitán lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, y rápidamente comenzó a tomar parte de los arreglos para continuar con el viaje.

Media hora más tarde y la compañía estaba ya abandonando la antigua fortaleza, cabalgando hacia el este.

Mientras tanto en Minas Tirith, Gandalf se encargaba de otra clase de empresa.

"Dime todo lo que sabes." Su potente voz aterrorizaba al curador que había interceptado mientras salía de la habitación de Boromir. "Si no quieres que te convierta en parte de mi admirable repertorio de fuegos artificiales que tú mismo disfrutas, será mejor que hables."

La noche anterior había cometido la proeza de seguir al Senescal de Gondor en medio de la penumbra. La curiosidad y una repentina corazonada obligó al mago a repetir sus pasos, y cada vez que Denethor se acercaba a su destino, todo se tornaba más y más sospechoso. Al llegar al pasillo de las estancias de Faramir, el mago no pudo continuar con su acecho, puesto que iba a ser imposible pasar desapercibido por los guardias que custodiaban al pie de las escaleras.

No tuvo más remedio que ocultarse en los alrededores; por suerte, era demasiado bueno en ello. La preocupación y unas espantosas conjeturas sometieron su corazón el largo tiempo que se mantuvo a la espera de la salida del Senescal. ¿Qué clase de asuntos deliberaba Denethor en las estancias de su hijo? ¿Quizás algo que ver con las vísperas del viaje?, Gandalf no era capaz de creerlo. Denethor nunca estuvo interesado en la misión desde un inicio, de hecho, el mago tuvo la impresión de que el Senescal estaba seguro de que Faramir no iba a regresar y claramente la idea no le suponía ningún tipo de zozobra.

Tuvieron que pasar alrededor de cinco horas para que Gandalf viera a Denethor marcharse. Debatió unos momentos consigo mismo, ¿cuál era el siguiente paso?, definitivamente no habían razones para seguir a Denethor, puesto que su próximo destino ya no importaba más. Su preocupación giraba ahora en torno a Faramir, no podía saber exactamente por qué, pero su corazón le decía que definitivamente algo no andaba bien.

Esperó hasta que algo más sucediera, no podía pasar con los guardias custodiando la entrada al piso por lo que aguardó en su escondite a la expectativa de una oportunidad. Y esta eventualmente llegó. El sol estaba a punto de salir y los dos guardias subieron a las estancias para luego bajar minutos después en compañía de Faramir. Para suerte del mago, los tres Hombres se perdieron en el recodo y repentinamente no quedaron rastros de personas en el sector. Sin embargo decidió que no debía confiarse demasiado y que la inspección debía realizarse rápida y sigilosamente. Se deslizó de su escondite y se dirigió escaleras arriba, atravesando el corredor con rapidez hasta llegar a la puerta de las estancias del capitán.

"Cerrada con llave…" dijo con una pequeña sonrisilla taimada en el rostro. Aquello no podría ser tan difícil. Unos segundos después y ya estaba cerrando de nuevo la puerta desde adentro.

Sus voraces ojos rodaron por toda la estancia aún en penumbras. El escritorio lleno de pergaminos, libros y botes de tinta; un laúd de oro sobre su base junto al lecho, un ropero, una escultura de él mismo representando con propiedad su majestuosidad y hermosura, herramientas para limpiar y afilar espadas sobre otra mesa más rústica y la cama envuelta en bellas sedas al centro de la estancia. Gandalf se acercó y se sentó al borde.

Un grueso cobertor había sido rápidamente puesto sobre el revoltijo de mantas, claramente con intensiones de ocultar algo. Gandalf lo removió con delicadeza y su corazón se laceró de impresión. La tenue luz del amanecer próximo le proporcionó un poco de más visión y el horror le dominó. Sangre. Pequeñas manchas de sangre herían la integridad de las pulcras sábanas. ¿Podría ser posible? ¿Podría ser posible que hubiera atinado en sus sospechas? El hacerse a la idea le revolvió el estomago. ¿Estaba Denethor infligiendo algún tipo de daño a su propio hijo? Gandalf tocó las áreas teñidas de rojo y notó que aún estaban frescas, sea lo que sea que fuera, sucedió mientras Denethor estuvo dentro.

Rápidamente saltó hacia el escritorio y revolvió los pergaminos, en busca de alguna evidencia de desahogo que hubiera cometido Faramir sobre papel, pero no encontró más que poemas heroicos y de amor.

Si no era la primera vez que Denethor lastimaba a su hijo, entonces el capitán alguna vez tuvo que haber acudido a alguien para que sanara sus heridas… e indudablemente, siendo este alguien experto en lesiones de combate, seguro notó de inmediato que aquellas heridas no eran infligidas por ningún tipo de arma.

Y así fue como horas después, cuando finalizó su visita con Boromir, Gandalf interceptó al jefe de las Casas de Curación y le ordenó explicaciones.

"Habla viejo cobarde" dijo, y su voz se escuchó como si proviniera de algún otro lugar recóndito y misterioso "o haré cumplir ahora mismo mis amenazas."

"¡Le juro por Valar que no sé nada mi Señor!" chillaba el curador bajo las manos del mago "L-L-L-Lord Faramir solo acude a nosotros al regresar de una misión. Los dos hermanos siempre han gozado de una salud excelente, por lo que n-n-n-nunca nos hemos visto en la tarea de asistirlos p-p-p-por alguna enfermedad." El Hombre anciano continuó murmurando palabras de perdón y Gandalf no tuvo más opción que aceptar que decía la verdad. Dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda exclamó "Te librarás de mis encantamientos solo por esta vez, pero…" se acercó al viejo hasta que sus narices se toparon, y el aterrorizado Hombre vio como el día se oscurecía "si te atreves a hablarle a alguien más sobre nuestra pequeña charla, lo sabré de inmediato, mi asustadizo amigo, y mis hechizos harán que tu propia lengua se retuerza y te ahogue mucho antes de que logres finalizar tu relato. Desde ahora en adelante, mis ojos estarán siempre sobre ti, así que más te vale acatar mis recomendaciones." Gandalf rió para sus adentros al ver como el color abandonaba la piel del curador y este se desplomaba sobre sus rodillas sollozando "¡L-L-L-L-Le juro por V-V-Valar que no diré nada mi S-S-Señor!" "Cuento con ello" contestó el mago "ahora arriba, viejo cobarde" ayudándole a ponerse de pie, lo sentó cuidadosamente sobre una silla y dándole pequeños golpesitos amistosos en el hombro se despidió "Buen día, mi buen amigo" y abandonando al anciano, salió de las Casas de Curación con más preguntas que respuestas.


	5. Chapter 5

"Los exploradores no han regresado, capitán" informó uno de los comandantes mientras continuaban cabalgando hacia el este. La noche había caído y la mañana del tercer día de marcha estaba cerca. "Tendrían que haber vuelto hace tres horas…" contestó Faramir con preocupación "y ya estamos cerca del valle de Morgul…". El retraso de los exploradores podría significar que la empresa había sido descubierta, y que para estas alturas, los orcos ya estuviesen tomando las precauciones necesarias para su llegada. Según los cálculos, no deberían demorarse demasiado en Minas Morgul, puesto que sus presas habrían recorrido unas quince millas más de distancia, pero el hecho de que sus hombres no hubieran regresado de su expedición en el valle maldito no hacía más que alimentar la sospecha de Faramir sobre una posible emboscada. La situación en Minas Morgul se había agravado desde hace un par de años atrás, los orcos comenzaban a merodear por los alrededores con más frecuencia manteniendo a los Hombres de Gondor ocupados. No fue hasta la feroz batalla que se libró en Ithilien cuando las abominaciones se atrevieron a acercarse demasiado a Minas Tirith. El hecho de que lo hicieran en grupos pequeños no suponía una amenaza de ocupación, Faramir creía que se trataba más bien de reconocimiento del terreno. No le cabía duda que los orcos se estaban preparando para algo de proporciones aún inimaginables, y Gandalf había estado de acuerdo con él al respecto.

"¿Deberíamos mandar otro grupo a buscarlos, mi Señor?" preguntó el comandante. "No, esperaremos unas horas más, no podemos arriesgarnos a perder más hombres en las expediciones. Sin embargo, considero necesario encontrar un lugar seguro para desmontar y reorganizarnos, algo anda mal y no es prudente que continuemos con el mismo plan que trazamos al principio. Debemos prepararnos para librar batalla antes de lo previsto y sin duda en circunstancias inciertas."

Cabalgaron alrededor de dos horas más, hasta que Faramir dio la orden de desmontar. El capitán y sus tres comandantes celebraron consejo y deliberaron sobre las precauciones a tomar de ahora en adelante. No hubo rastros de los últimos exploradores, y Faramir consideró adecuado no enviar más por el momento y en caso de que fuera necesario, no por la misma ruta.

"Me parece difícil de creer que nuestros exploradores hayan sido interceptados por esas bestias brutas" dijo uno de los comandantes "los hombres que enviamos eran altamente prestos para el trabajo."

"De igual forma, no hay razones para creer que estuvieran acechando a la compañía, puesto que yo mismo me encargué de desplegar a los centinelas incluso antes de que atravesáramos las fronteras de Gondor, no hay modo de que hubieran pasado desapercibidos ante nuestros ojos."

Faramir escuchó las opiniones de todos, pidió informe de cada una de las acciones realizadas a lo largo del viaje y luego meditó.

"No debemos olvidar que no estamos lidiando con orcos comunes y corrientes, no es la clase de escoria que acecha las montañas…" dijo retomando la palabra "estos son más hábiles, más fuertes… más inteligentes. Al menos lo son los líderes de las jaurías. Estamos lidiando con los Uruk hai, y no podemos permitirnos el fatal error de subestimarles. No obstante y tomando en cuenta la palabra de todos, me atrevo a aventurarme con una suposición. Si los orcos nos han descubierto ya, pudo haber sido producto de un golpe de suerte para ellos y una terrible desventura para nosotros. Sabemos del movimiento que han mantenido en Minas Morgul desde hace un tiempo, y no hay razones para pensar que no empezarían a vigilar el sector. Si ese es el caso, entonces esta misión recobra más significado para Gondor; tenemos que averiguar lo que está pasando en el valle maldito, antes de que sea demasiado tarde."

Luego de discutir y afinar los detalles del plan, Faramir dio la orden de preparar todo para continuar la marcha.

En ese momento, uno de los caballeros llegó trastabillando hasta el capitán exclamando entre respiros "Mi Señor, uno de los exploradores ha regresado". Y Faramir, seguido de sus comandantes corrieron hasta su encuentro.

"Por los Dioses…" Faramir corrió hasta el explorador tendido sobre unas mantas. Una herida de hacha había perforado su abdomen, y el camino de regreso no había hecho más que empeorar su situación. Faramir pudo ver sus intestinos, que seguramente se habían deslizado fuera al momento que cayó del caballo. El capitán colocó la cabeza del Hombre sobre sus piernas y acarició su frente "Descansa mi amigo…" susurró con dulzura, más su voz se quebró al verle sumido en semejante tortura "Se encargarán de tratar la herida y aliviar tu dolor, para que el viaje de vuelta a Minas Tirith no sea tan tormentoso; tu servicio a la misión ha sido más que valioso…" exclamó, comprobando ahora su suposición.

"Mi… Señor…" susurró tomando la mano de Faramir "Minas Morgul…"

"No hables…" contestó el capitán "te quedarás en el campamento con otro grupo de caballeros que se encargarán de ti…"

"¡No!" exclamó y la sangre que inundaba su garganta le obligó a toser haciendo el dolor de la perforación aún más insoportable "No hay… esperanzas para mí… capitán… he vuelto… porque usted debe saber… Mi-Minas Morgul… está infectada…"

"Cómo es posible…"

"Habían… alrededor… de doscientos enemigos… cuando arribamos… habrán más ahora… que lo saben…" su voz se perdió y la sangre brotó de su boca, sin embargo, y con la fuerza de su último aliento, el explorador susurró "No vayan a Minas Morgul…" y sus ojos no vieron más. Su cuerpo quedó tendido en los brazos de Faramir y su cabeza se fue hacia atrás con las pupilas azules en dirección al cielo nocturno. Faramir lo colocó con cuidado en el suelo, besó la húmeda frente y bajó los parpados. "Haremos un enterramiento." exclamó, y los hombres se pusieron a trabajar en ello.

"¿Órdenes?" preguntaron sus comandantes. Faramir meditó unos momentos y luego contestó con determinación "Continuaremos adelante."

"Capitán… si me permite la sugerencia, ¿no sería más prudente volver a Minas Tirith para solicitar refuerzos?... con los dos exploradores de baja contamos con noventa y ocho guerreros… no lograríamos si quiera|"

"No." interrumpió con sequedad. Imaginó la mirada de su padre si se atrevía a regresar derrotado sin siquiera haber presentado batalla. -_Si no traes ante mí la cabeza de la criatura inmunda que se atrevió a herir a mi hijo, será mejor que nunca más regreses. No permitiré que le derrames más deshonra a mi Casa.-_ Esas habían sido las palabras del Senescal de Gondor, y Faramir no se iba a permitir dar un paso atrás aún cuando aquello fuera un acto meramente suicida. "Partiremos ya".

"Si, mi Señor."

Después de enterrar dignamente al explorador, los Hombres de Gondor subieron a sus corceles y cabalgaron hacia el valle maldito de Minas Morgul con los corazones oprimidos por la desesperanza.

En ese mismo momento en que Faramir se dirigía a lo que podría ser su última batalla, Denethor y Gandalf irrumpieron en la habitación donde reposaba Boromir, con la noticia de que finalmente había despertado.

"¡Mi hijo!" exclamó Denethor tomando entre sus manos el rostro sudoroso de Boromir, quien más que despierto parecía sumido en un estado semiinconsciente, sus ojos no terminaban de abrirse, y parecía que hacía un gran esfuerzo por lograrlo.

"Retrocede…" le pidió Gandalf, Denethor lo fulminó con la mirada, pero la preocupación por su hijo le obligó a hacer lo que se le pedía. Gandalf tomó las manos de Boromir y las sintió frías, peligrosamente frías.

"Faramir…" proclamaban los susurros que lograban articularse con claridad del futuro Senescal de Gondor "Faramir…"

"Debemos ponerlo a dormir otra vez, no ha recuperado la suficiente energía para mantenerse despierto, podría ser fatal." Y poniendo sus dedos sobre la frente de Boromir, Gandalf susurró un encantamiento en lenguas desconocidas y el cuerpo del capitán comenzó a relajarse, los ojos se cerraron por completo y los llamados a su hermano se extinguieron.

"Su estado no deriva del arma por sí sola, sino de lo que esta acarreaba. De los venenos más voraces con los que he estado obligado a enfrentarme… por suerte," dijo observando a los ojos al Senescal "estuve aquí en el momento preciso, a pesar de que tú pareces esmerado en cerrarme las puertas de tu ciudad."

Y con esto, abandonó la habitación dejando al orgulloso y majestuoso descendiente de Númenor encorvado de pena a los pies de la cama de su primogénito.


	6. Chapter 6

La vanguardia liderada por Faramir avanzaba con sigilosa maestría entre la maleza. Habían cabalgado todo el tercer día, obligándose a tomar otra ruta más larga, pero más segura. La noche los amparaba y se deslizaban con los ojos fijos en las oscuras ruinas de Minas Morgul. La quietud que dominaba el lugar era aplastante, el aire parecía estancado y el único sonido que escuchaba era el de su propia respiración. No le cabía duda de que los estaban esperando, y les rezaba a los dioses para que aún no hubieran sido descubiertos, no antes de que ellos determinaran las posiciones de las bestias entre las paredes y las torres derrumbadas.

Entre señas, les indicó a su compañía que se dividieran. El otro grupo avanzaría un poco más hacia el norte, y ellos continuarían en línea recta. Mientras caminaba entre la mala hierba y los árboles muertos que aún se esmeraban en permanecer sobre aquel inhóspito paisaje, la determinación de Faramir seguía siendo firme a pesar de que todas las esperanzas de victoria eran casi nulas. Cuando se sentía desfallecer, el rostro de su hermano se materializaba delante de sus ojos, así el capitán recordaba el significado de su misión y volvía a sentirse invencible.

Cuando estuvieron a unos cien metros de distancia, se detuvieron y escudriñaron entre la oscuridad. Las ruinas del antiguo reino parecían muertas como siempre, pero detrás de aquellas moles de piedra estaban escondidas las criaturas inmundas, que así como ellos, esperaban una señal del enemigo para lanzarse al ataque. Faramir sabía que lo prudente era esperar, los orcos carecían de disciplina, por lo que en algún momento los cogerían con la guardia baja.

Las horas pasaron, y en ciertos lapsos de tiempo, los Hombres de Gondor avanzaban un poco más hacia la fortaleza, cuando las nubes cubrían la tenue luz de la luna menguante.

Y fue cuando estando a 30 metros de distancia el momento llegó. Los penetrantes ojos del capitán detectaron movimiento entre las paredes de las ruinas. Desplegando rápidamente a sus hombres en un semicírculo, dio la señal a los arqueros y estos tensaron y apuntaron. Los blancos estaban fijados. Los orcos eventualmente comenzaron a inquietarse, puesto que la hora estimada de llegada de los enemigos se había retrasado demasiado y Faramir pudo escuchar la conversación de dos que estaban justo al frente de él.

"Debimos haber seguido al maldito _tarco_, seguramente los alertó y regresaron por más refuerzos." dijo el más pálido con voz gorgoreante. "Esa escoria no pudo haber llegado demasiado lejos" contestó el otro entre risas agudas "yo mismo le clavé mi hacha, y me aseguré de que llegara bien profundo." El pálido se sentó cerca del borde de la pared derrumbada y añadió "Si no hubieran estado más preocupados en asegurar la cena con el otro _tarco_, el tuyo no hubiera escapado y ya estaríamos dándonos un festín con los demás, pero parece que estoy rodeado de imbéciles." Faramir escuchó golpeteos metálicos y supuso que estaban a punto de alimentarse "¡Pues no vi que te quejaras cuando obtuviste tu ración!" "Bien pero no seré yo el que le explique lo que pasó." - "Lástima que estés obligado a hacerlo, porque el que quedó a cargo aquí no es nadie más que tú. Te va a cortar la cabeza y se la dará de alimento a los wargos" dijo su compañero soltando una estridente carcajada, el pálido se levantó y contestó "Tú lo dejaste escapar no yo, y me aseguraré de que sea tu apestosa cabeza la que acabe entre los colmillos de MI wargo." Un plato cayó al suelo y el otro orco añadió con rabia "¿me estás amenazando, trasgo repugnante?" - "¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme trasgo, basura inútil?!" y fue así como los dos orcos comenzaron una pelea a golpes y Faramir supo que era el momento.

Decenas de flechas rompieron el aire en un sonido ligero y por unos segundos la actividad en la fortaleza abandonada cesó por completo y el silencio volvió a caer pesadamente en el ambiente, roto en seguida por la voz del capitán que gritó "¡Por Gondor!", entonces los Hombres se lanzaron a la carga y el caos reinó en Minas Morgul.

En Minas Tirith, Gandalf había permanecido toda la noche en la Casa de Curación donde reposaba Boromir.

"¿Puedes escucharme?" susurraba al oído del futuro Senescal, quien había comenzado a mostrar señales de actividad. El mago tocó sus manos y descubrió con alivio que ya comenzaban a recuperar su temperatura normal "¿Boromir…?" Había decidido no llamar a Denethor al instante de que su hijo abriera los ojos, quería tener un momento de paz con él, por si las preguntas inevitables surgían, no le pareció prudente que escuchara las nuevas de la boca de su padre. "Sigue mi voz… Boromir… sigue mi voz…" continuaba susurrando, hasta que los severos ojos azules lograron localizar el rostro del mago "Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Mithrandir…" susurró tanteando con su mano en busca de contacto "Faramir…" llamó, pero sus dedos se cerraron en el brazo del mago "… ¿Dónde está…?"

"Tu hermano no está aquí." Contestó y la reacción violenta de Boromir no se hizo esperar, intentando levantarse de la cama, gritó desesperado "¡¿Dónde está Faramir?!", "¡¿Dónde está mi hermano?!" Puesto que aún se encontraba débil, no fue difícil someterlo bajo su control y obligándole a recostarse de nuevo, Gandalf dijo con voz firme "Faramir está bien. Regresó sano y salvo de Ithilien."

"¿Se encuentra bien?" repitió "Sí." contestó el mago, con incertidumbre en el corazón. Boromir se relajó de nuevo y cerró los ojos por unos momentos. Gandalf aguardó mientras el capitán se estabilizaba. "¿Por qué no está aquí?" preguntó con insistencia, y el mago supo que sería difícil lidiar con él cuando se enterara de lo que sucedía.

"Tu hermano veló por ti día y noche Boromir, pero las obligaciones no pueden dejarse de lado y tuvo que atender una misión." Respondió el mago con cautela. "¿Cuántos días han pasado desde que arribamos de Ithilien?" quiso saber "una semana" contestó Gandalf "tu salud estuvo muy comprometida, pero ahora pareciera como si solo hubiera sido una simple fiebre."

"Mi hermano…" insistía, "Tu hermano regresó en perfecto estado, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Ahora, si quieres reponerte de una vez, será mejor que descanses."

"¿Cuántos caballeros conforman la compañía de Faramir?" Gandalf sabía que no habría forma de tranquilizarlo, no hasta que él mismo viera a su hermano menor atravesar la puerta de las estancias, y aún así dudaría de lo que sus ojos ven, y solo el contacto aliviaría aquella zozobra. "Los suficientes." Contestó el mago "No me hagas obligarte a dormir." - "Por favor Mithrandir, solo necesito saber qué clase de misión le fue encomendada…" rogó, "Ya habrá tiempo para charlar y enterarse de las novedades. Ahora, descansa." sentenció y el joven Lord hizo lo que se le pedía, más obligado por su propia fatiga.

Gandalf se marchó hasta que la respiración de Boromir fue rítmica y relajada.

El valle de Morgul se había convertido en un campo de batalla sanguinaria, los orcos apostados en la antigua ciudad sobrepasaban en número a los valientes hombres de Gondor; pero los caballeros luchaban con habilidad y ferocidad, haciendo retroceder a los monstruos hacia las profundidades del bosque. La mañana ya debería haber llegado hace mucho, pero unas nubes negras cargadas de copiosa lluvia impidieron que les alcanzaran los rayos del Sol; Faramir se preguntó si aquello se trataba de algún tipo de maleficio, puesto que el invierno todavía estaba a unos meses de distancia.

Sintió que estaba perdiendo el ritmo. No importaba cuantas decenas de orcos hubiera batido desde que comenzó la batalla horas atrás, le parecía que el número no disminuía y aquello estaba comenzando a fatigar a los Hombres.

Su mandoble atravesó la garganta de un corpulento Uruk de piel cetrina y podrida, que había presentado enérgica batalla. En esos segundos de pausa antes de que un nuevo grupo se lanzara en su contra, observó el paraje. Ya habían sufrido las primeras bajas, Faramir no tuvo el tiempo de contarlos, pero notó que era un número alarmante, considerando que su compañía era ya de por sí escasa.

En ese momento, escucharon un estruendo. Un horripilante grito de cuerno orco les erizó las pieles y oprimió sus corazones. La batalla se detuvo y el tiempo pareció congelado. Entonces Faramir escuchó una gorgoreante risa maléfica y sus ojos se encontraron con la vomitiva criatura moribunda tendida bajo sus pies, sangrante y con los ojos blancos. A pesar de su situación, el monstruo sonreía mostrando sus negros colmillos.

Una segunda tonada se hizo escuchar, las nubes se cerraron más y un viento huracanado sopló desde el este. "¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Faramir sintiendo la opresiva sensación de que una enorme tormenta se avecinaba y ellos no tenían donde refugiarse. "El Jefe…" susurró el Uruk vomitando sangre negra maloliente de la boca torcida "El Jefe ha arribado."

Entonces Faramir gritó con todas sus fuerzas para hacerse oír entre la lluvia "¡Reagrúpense!, ¡Reagrúpense!" Los orcos de las montañas que quedaban y que habían sido esclavizados por los Uruks huyeron despavoridos, dándoles la oportunidad a los Hombres de acatar la orden.

"¿Cuántos arqueros?" preguntó a uno de sus comandantes.

"Veintiséis, capitán."

"Algo se aproxima." dijo y por primera vez, el temor se reflejó en su voz. "Que los arqueros ataquen desde las ruinas. Quiero cinco grupos desplegados en la estructura de la retaguardia. En cuanto la acometida esté sobre nosotros que se nos unan en el campo de batalla, no tenemos espadas suficientes para lidiar con lo que se avecina."

"Sí, señor." El caballero comenzó a gritar órdenes y Faramir se dirigió a los demás Hombres.

"Sé que todos ustedes auguran lo mismo que yo." Faramir pausó cuando el tercer llamado del terrorífico cuerno desgarró el ambiente. "Algo grande se acerca. La primera movida auténtica de las Tierras Oscuras… de lo que sea que esté emergiendo en el país maldito. Puede que haya sido una terrible insensatez haber continuado con la misión… por lo que si alguien desea dar el paso atrás y huir por su vida, entonces es libre de hacerlo, así como fue libre de escoger tomar parte de esta compañía. Pero si escoge abandonarnos en esta hora desesperada, estará obligado por el honor a ocuparse de las inmundicias que se han atrevido a cruzar la frontera de Gondor, y perseguirlas mientras ejecuta su retirada hacia Minas Tirith."

Los Hombres no se movieron. Faramir vio el temor en sus ojos, como por unos segundos, la consideración de la oferta los hizo dudar, pero la dignidad los mantuvo en su sitio, dispuestos a esperar a la muerte si aquella era su hora. Entonces gritó la orden de esconderse en la vanguardia de la ciudad y los guerreros de Gondor se prepararon para la que sería su última batalla.


End file.
